It's your birthday (so I know you want to ride out)
by EvilQueen2015
Summary: To distract herself, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "It's my birthday today." Emma chuckled. "We'll have to make this extra special, then, won't we?" G!P Emma (2/4)


_**Hey lovelies! second part of a **_**now _turned series. A friend of mine urged me to write more so here it is! enjoy!_**

* * *

Regina gritted her teeth as she pushed away from her desk. The chair creaked as it rolled away from the cluttered space.

She was working on her birthday.

Which was something she had been doing it for years, but for some reason it bothered her this year—more so than others.

She loved her job—who wouldn't love _owning _their own thriving company?—but she did feel lonely, especially on her birthdays.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

Which was a mistake, of course.

Her mind drifted so quickly that she couldn't stop it from happening—the image of a certain blonde filled her mind and she clenched her thighs when her clit throbbed.

It had been six months since she'd had the massage _with _happy ending—and it was still the _only _thing she could think about. She _couldn't _forget her.

Not for lack of trying, to be sure. She had tried more than once to get herself off—the only thing that seemed to work was the thought of Emma between her thighs, pounding into her.

And so even though it was a mistake, she popped up in her head more often than not.

When she had a moment.

She had been working nonstop—just trying to forget about the blonde. _Emma. _

Emma had put a lasting impression on her and for a moment, she wondered if she should book another appointment. While the last appointment had ended in disaster—and somewhat nicely too—she'd still enjoyed the massage very much.

She was still deep in thought when there was a knock on her door. She sat up quickly and pressed her legs together—as if anyone could _see _how aroused she was just thinking about Emma.

She bit back a moan.

"What?" She snapped instead, her mood darkening by the second. When the door opened and her assistant, Sidney Glass, peered in, she rolled her eyes. "What can I do for you, Sidney?"

He sputtered. "Uh—I uh—I just got a call from uh—from—"

She sighed, annoyed at his stuttering. "Oh for goodness sake, Sidney—just spit it out!"

He widened his eyes and stepped into her office, closing the door behind him. "I got a call from Kathryn—she said she expected you to have lunch with her on your birthday."

Regina lifted a brow and then sighed. "Call her back and tell her I'm—I'm otherwise engaged," she replied.

She wasn't in the mood for Kathryn and her incessant need to try and hook her up. She didn't _need _a man in her life.

"Oh—I can't—Miss Mills, I can't lie."

He looked about ready to wet himself and she smirked when an idea formed in her head. She leaned back in her chair again and linked her hands over her stomach.

"You won't be lying, Sidney." He narrowed his eyes and she chuckled. She could feel her stomach tightening with arousal. "You'll book me an appointment with Miss Swan at _Total Relaxation_."

His face fell, and for a moment Regina was sure she saw a flash of disgust in his eyes. He hid it quickly and she felt giddy as he stepped back and opened the door.

"As you wish, Miss Mills."

The door closed behind him and she breathed out a sigh of relief. Sidney had always made her feel uncomfortable and she never really liked it when he stepped into her office.

She appreciated his drive to keep her happy though, which was the only reason he was still her assistant.

She stared at the screen in front of her and sighed—there was no way she would be able to concentrate on work now.

For half an hour, she busied herself making sure the office knew she was out for the rest of the day, and emailed Sidney so that he knew to cancel everything after making her appointment.

There was static in the air as Sidney used the com for the first time since he started working for her and Regina chuckled. "Miss Mills, your appointment at the parlor is in thirty minutes. I will make sure your afternoon schedule is cleared for you."

The chair creaked when she got up. She quickly grabbed her bag and left her office—not even bothering with shutting down her computer.

She walked passed Sidney with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of everything for me—have a lovely day."

When he made a sound, she almost turned around to have another look at his face but he hummed before she had. "Have a good day, Miss Mills."

The whole drive over to _Total Relaxation_, her body throbbed with need. The blonde masseuse filled every empty space in her mind and invaded even her daily life.

And she didn't even know her.

Regina parked in front of the parlor and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel for a moment. Just the _thought _of what was coming made her wet.

She got out of her car and flushed when she could feel her panties get even wetter at the movement.

She breathed deeply through her nose and made her way to the parlor, casually stepping inside. Ruby glanced up and then smiled.

"Miss Mills," she said friendly, and then gestured for her to follow. "I'll show you to the room and we will be right with you."

Regina swallowed thickly as she followed the brunette, and just as Ruby was about to leave her alone she cleared her throat.

"My assistant mentioned my wishes?"

She felt just a little uncomfortable, with the way Ruby seemed to be able to look right through her facade.

"Of course, Miss Mills. You requested Miss Swan." Ruby smiled and gestured for her to step into the room. "She'll be right with you."

She moved around Ruby and then waited until the door was closed before she breathed out slowly. Why was she so nervous?

Behind the folding screen, she quickly undressed and wrapped a towel around herself. The sight of her soaked panties made her shiver in delight and she moved to the massage table.

She didn't sit down on it, but choose to lean against it with her ass. She didn't need to show Emma her arousal before she had even touched her.

She glanced around then, and pushed away from the table when she noticed the row of massage oils that were available.

There were more than enough different ones and she quickly sniffed all of them before settling on the apple scented oil again. She pulled it toward her and then made her way back to the table just as the door opened.

"Hi," Emma said as she quickly closed the door behind her.

Regina blinked as she took in the blonde. Emma was beautiful, and her heart skipped in her chest at the sight of her.

"Hey." She smirked when Emma flushed and she crossed her arms. "So, I'm sure you're surprised to see me back."

Emma lifted a brow. "A little."

"I have to admit—so am I." She shrugged as if she hadn't _just _that morning decided she'd return one last time. "I had fun though, and I was hoping we could repeat the fun part and skip the—well, the not so fun part."

Emma smiled and stepped closer. "Why don't you get comfortable—tell me what you want. Ruby told me your assistant had called to set this up?"

"Indeed," she replied before she settled down onto the table. She turned her head to the side and rested her cheek on the table. "I would _love_ a full body massage, dear."

Emma hummed, and disappeared behind the screen for a moment.

"Get comfortable, Miss Mills. Face down, hands beside your body. I'll be right there." Emma shuffled around and Regina quickly settled in a comfortable position.

She didn't like the silence and decided she'd do something about it.

"So how have you been? You're still here."

Emma chuckled—she seemed much more sure of herself than the last time. Which—Regina had to admit—shouldn't be such a surprise given that it was Emma's first day.

"I'm still here," Emma replied and then reappeared. "I see you've already picked out which oil you want me to use."

"I hope you don't mind—I actually enjoyed the scent." She wanted to watch Emma as the blonde moved around, but she knew Emma would direct her to settle down again.

"I actually like it when clients make their own choice—it makes it easier." Emma moved toward the table and Regina hummed, though her heart skipped a beat and something unfamiliar coiled in her chest.

"Well, perfect."

Emma stepped toward the table then, and Regina startled in surprise when she felt Emma's _naked _thigh press against her hand.

"Oh—wait, I just—I just assumed—" Emma stepped back again.

"You assumed right, dear. You just startled me is all," Regina quickly replied. She sighed in relief when Emma stepped back.

She turned her hand, and then gently pressed her palm against the warm skin of Emma's thigh before pulling back, the skin of her palm tingling for some reason.

"Alright. I'll just—I'll open the towel," Emma said softly and then did as she said and pushed the towel aside.

She didn't bother covering Regina's ass and for a moment, she worried that Emma could see her arousal as she could _feel _it dripping out of her.

Emma moved away and Regina shifted, feeling the stickiness of her own juices against her thighs.

To distract herself, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "It's my birthday today."

Emma chuckled. "We'll have to make this extra special, then, won't we?"

She climbed onto the table and settled onto Regina's thighs—her already throbbing and erect cock cradled between Regina's buttcheeks.

"Indeed we do, dear."

Emma opened the bottle of oil and then rubbed her hands together to warm it up. "You let your assistant book you an appointment with me, on your birthday?"

Regina bit her lip and moaned when Emma started working the knots in her back. "Yes. Sidney had just informed me that my best friend had demanded I go to lunch with her."

"And you wanted to avoid that?" Emma asked with her voice laced with amusement.

"Yes—Kathryn likes to think I need a man to make me happy. Little does she know—I can get my _happy endings_ with someone else."

Her shoulders tensed and she bit her lip again to stop herself from revealing more—but about what? She didn't have _feelings_ for Emma, she just liked the way she got her off.

"Relax, Miss Mills," Emma murmured. She gently moved her hands back to Regina's shoulders. "It's your birthday, you're here and I'll make sure you leave _satisfied_."

Her stomach clenched and her clit throbbed at the words and the sound of Emma's husky voice, and she took a deep, shaky breath before she hummed her agreement.

Emma kept working her muscles, slowly moving down and then adding more oil to the mix. Regina couldn't move, except to clench her legs together as Emma started adding gentle touches that didn't have anything to do with her massage.

"I think it's time to turn you around, Miss Mills."

"Regina."

She turned when Emma sat up on her knees and by force of nature, her gaze was pulled toward Emma's dick. It was bigger than she'd expected and it was thick, veiny and so beautiful.

"Are you enjoying the view, Regina?"

She bit her lip and then smirked before she wet her lips. "Most assuredly, Miss Swan."

Emma chuckled lowly before she gently pushed Regina down. "Good, now—relax and enjoy this."

Regina did relax, letting Emma work her magic as she could feel the pressure of Emma's dick against her pelvis. She was dripping wet—it slowly dripped down and between her buttcheeks and she shivered at the feel of it.

Her clit throbbed and she whimpered when Emma leaned forward, putting a little more pressure on her hips.

"Gods, Emma."

Emma looked up, a smile on her face as she scooted down. Regina whimpered at the loss of Emma's hot, throbbing skin against her own.

But then Emma squirted a little more oil onto her hands, and massaged her breasts with soft and gentle strokes of her hands. She slowly moved down to her stomach, keeping her pressure gentle as she moved to her thighs.

"It's clear what _you _do to _me_, but are you as bothered as I am?" Emma asked as she worked the muscles in Regina's thighs.

"I'd say so," she husked. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Emma hummed and bit her lip. Regina closed her eyes at the sight, her cunt clenching around nothing.

"Open your eyes, Regina," she whispered and then gently stroked her fingers against Regina's cheek.

She blinked open her eyes, surprised at the intimate gesture. It made her heart skip a beat and she pursed her lips to keep herself from ending this—it came too close.

But the gentle expression on Emma's face was clouded with arousal, and that pulled Regina back into the moment.

Emma's hand moved back down, teasing a nipple but not stopping long enough and Regina moaned, completely back in the heat of the moment after her moment of doubt.

Her own hands moved to cup her breasts, and Emma's eyes darkened even more. She didn't say a word, but slowly pushed her fingers through wet, swollen folds. Without further ado, she pushed two fingers into Regina's waiting cunt.

"Em_ma_!" Regina called out hoarsely, her hips jerking as Emma's fingers pulled back, and then slowly back in until she could go no further.

Emma didn't say a word as she moved her fingers steadily, and Regina couldn't stop the moans from falling from her lips. When Emma added pressure on her throbbing clit, Regina jerked again and she clenched her jaw.

"Let go, Regina. Let go," Emma said, her voice barely above a whisper. It was her undoing, and the orgasm washed over her in intense waves, crashing into her and making her gasp and pant.

"Gods."

Emma smiled down at her and she felt like she was the most beautiful woman on earth when the full force of it hit her. She shifted, and swallowed thickly when she felt her juices drip out of her and onto the table.

"You really needed that, didn't you?"

Emma shifted and then, without asking for any kind of assistance, lifted Regina's legs over her hips and scooted forward.

Regina moaned when Emma's throbbing dick rested against her folds, sliding in her juices as Emma moved her hips a little.

"I wouldn't—I wouldn't have this appointment booked if I didn't." She shuddered when Emma stimulated her already sensitive clit with her movements.

Regina moved her hands up Emma's thighs until she reached her own legs, and reached toward Emma's throbbing cock only to be stopped by gentle hands.

"Today is about you," Emma said, and Regina glanced up at her face to see how hard it was to stop her.

"What if I say I want you to let me touch you?"

Emma smiled. "Then I'd say, we'd have to move this somewhere else." She shook her head then, and moved her hips again.

It was more than effective enough to distract Regina—she shuddered and squeezed her thighs around Emma's hips.

"Emma," she breathed out as she moved, seeking the stimulation. She _needed_ more. "Em_ma_—please."

Emma leaned forward and smiled. "You know what would make this more enjoyable?" She asked. When Regina shook her head, her eyes trained on the way their bodies pressed against each other, she leaned back again and lifted Regina's legs. "Put your legs up like this—it'll help me reach further."

With her legs resting against Emma's torso, her calves rubbing against the blonde's nipples, Regina glanced back at Emma.

She was really, honestly enjoying the way Emma took control over their situation—even though she never really enjoyed that before.

She liked to have control over everything in her life—even sex. It had been the reason for many a breakup in her life—romantic and professional.

When Emma positioned herself, Regina felt like she was about to explode from just the minimal amount of pressure.

She saw the smirk on Emma's face, and she knew why Emma had positioned her the way she did—there was no way she could take the control back.

"_Emma_." Her voice was throaty and she felt for a moment, as if she felt too much. But then Emma grinned.

"Okay, your majesty."

She pushed her hips forward with a grunt, and Regina trembled at the feel of Emma's length filling her. She was _sure_ that Emma was deeper, if that was even possible.

"You—you feel _so _good inside of me."

Emma shuddered and pulled back slowly. It was heaven and Regina moaned lowly.

"You're so tight around me—just—perfect."

_Perfect_.

She felt perfect with Emma giving her attention, with the way Emma watched her as she pushed back in, the force enough to make her feel it deep inside of her.

She felt perfect as Emma picked up a steady pace, but never stimulating her enough to actually make her come. It drove her crazy, but it felt oh so good.

The coiling low in her belly.

The sounds of Emma pushing her hips forward, her dick pushing against her g-spot but only every so often.

It felt oh so good.

"Oh!" Regina exclaimed when Emma hit her g-spot again with a little more force. She clenched around her dick and Emma grunted as she kept her steady rhythm.

It only took another couple of thrusts, and then Emma reached between her legs and pushed her thumb against Regina's throbbing clit.

"Come for me," she murmured hoarsely as she moved her thumb over the nub. She thrust up and forward and Regina moaned, her body tensed as she quickly moved toward her orgasm.

When it hit her, she squeezed her eyes closed as her hips jerked against Emma. She panted as black spot marred her vision and she arched her back, her shoulders pressing against the table.

Emma pounded into her, not letting up any of the movements until Regina came a third time, and then grunted as she spilled her seed deep inside her.

She leaned forward against Regina's legs, her breath coming in pants. Regina opened her eyes and watched Emma for a moment, her heartbeat slowly returning to a normal pace.

She shifted and whimpered. She then pushed away Emma's hand, and breathed out slowly. "Best birthday sex ever."

And to herself she admitted—best sex she's had in her _life_. She closed her eyes again, her chest tightening.

Emma's hand pushed her hair out of her face and Regina opened her eyes, surprise coloring her cheeks as she moved her head to the side.

Emma pulled her hand back, and then pulled back completely. Her flaccid dick slipped out of Regina with a _pop_, and _that _made her flush.

Regina sat up, her chest tightening with panic as she grabbed for the towel beneath her.

What had just happened?

"Okay," Emma said softly as she quickly slid off of the table. When she moved to the counter, Regina quickly followed suit and got off the table.

Her shoulders were pulled back tightly as she moved passed Emma, her mind racing with what had just happened.

"I uh—I have a meeting—at work."

Her body betrayed her and she grunted when she clenched as their combined juices dripped down her thighs.

"Alright." Emma's movements halted Regina. She turned, clenching her thighs together as she glanced at the blonde. She'd already gotten dressed and was smoothing down her hair.

For a moment, she contemplated saying something to ease the tension in the room, but then decided against it. She didn't need to ease Emma's feelings—she _paid _her for her services.

"Thank you."

Emma turned in surprise, a flush still covering her cheeks. "For—for what, exactly?"

She shrugged. "I know it's your job and I pay you for it, that doesn't mean it has to be _that _good—mind blowing, actually. So thank you."

Emma recoiled and blinked, the color draining from her face. She cleared her throat and stepped back.

"Of course."

It was then that Regina realized her mistake. In her efforts to keep Emma at arms length, she had hurt the blonde.

She clenched her jaw, and then opened her mouth to apologize when Emma shook her head, her eyes suspiciously shining. She watched the blonde turn around and then leave the room, the door closing softly but resoundingly.

Regina huffed out an annoyed breath and then quickly turned toward the shower.

She was sure that Emma would take a shower elsewhere in the building, and she was sure that she'd hurt Emma beyond repair with her callous comment.

She should've thought about what she was going to say before she actually said it—Kathryn told her that more than enough.

When she was done, she quickly toweled herself dry and got dressed. Her hair was a mess, but there was only so much she could do to straighten it out—it wasn't as if she would be going back to the office.

Ruby was behind the desk, tapping away at her keyboard and Regina cleared her throat as she made her way over to the brunette.

Ruby glanced up. "Miss Mills. I hear everything was satisfactory." She sounded angry, and Regina took a moment to breathe.

"Indeed it was."

Regina reached into her pocket for her phone, and Ruby shook her head and waved her away.

"It's already paid for."

She narrowed her eyes and then blinked. "My assistant?"

"Yup," Ruby said, popping her p. "He said you wanted him to take care of everything."

Even though it made her shudder, she inclined her head in acceptance of what Ruby said. He shouldn't have been able to pay for an appointment, and if she got a chance she'd address it with him.

"Well—thank you."

Ruby just lifted a brow and hummed.

Regina knew when she was being dismissed, when the woman turned back to the screen in front of her.

She made her way outside, the cool air helping her cool off. She sighed, her mind already returning to the blonde—another person she'd hurt with her thoughtless comments.

It wasn't the first time, and it sure wouldn't be the last. But for some reason Regina felt bad about her comment, and she vowed to make it up to Emma.

One way or another, she'd make sure that the blonde _knew _it had been a stupid mistake.

She sighed as she got into her car and leaned her head on the steering wheel. Something felt different—it felt as if…

She lifted her head in surprise and then closed her eyes.

It felt as if she was starting to develop feelings for her masseuse.


End file.
